Fallen Angel
by smiley.panda
Summary: Oriella is sent from heaven to do a mission. Everything planned out and ready to go. Except for one thing. She feel in love with a werewolf named Seth. Could their love doom the entire world? Better than summary. Please read!
1. Orange is my new favorite smell

Authors not: This story has been remolded. Before it was called Puppy Love, then I decided to call it Fallen Angel. Then I checked my story on the web site, it was either uploaded wrong or I have a virus in my computer, but on one of the chapters, half of the chapter was missing. So I am going to do a completely new story. (Same plot line though) Enjoy!!!!

*Chapter One*

Seth point of view.

"Mr. Clearwater, are you paying attention" said Mr. Bruno. No!!! "Yes, the answer is B" I answered him. Mr. Bruno looked at me skeptically. But continued with the lesson anyway.

God! Why do I have to go to school? I mean its not like I am going anywhere. So why must I stay here at this boring school??? Oh yeah a little thing called MOM.

She won't let me get out of school. I remember last year. That was pretty creepy. Bella became a vampire and started a war between werewolves, and vampires. While her daughter, Nessie started a war with the Volturi. They thought a two year old was dangerous!! Anyway, we teamed up with the good vampires and went against the Volturi. It was awesome.

During that time I was let out of school because the pack needed my help. Well I guess not really because I teamed up with the Cullens when all of the pack was for killing the Culllens. But that was at the beginning of the war, before Nessie was born.

Then my thoughts was interrupted by the bell.

Ugh!!!!!!! Six more classes to go.

I walked into English grumpy and irritated. Why can't this school day just end already?

The bell rang for the class to start.

"Children, settle down." Said Ms. Stanford. "Today, we will start to read Romeo an-" There was a knock at the door.

"Ah, that must be Oriella." Ms. Stanford said. "Come in," She called.

And then walked in the most beautiful person in the world. She had bright electrifying green eyes. Pitch black hair that was mid back length. Full pink lips. Her body, indescribable.

I felt like kissing her right then and there. But I restrained my self. She scanned the room, twice her eyes falling on me.

"Come in. don't be shy," Ms. Stanford said. She walked in slowly. You can tell she was shy.

"Introduce yourself." Ms. Stanford said, once she was in front of the class. For once I am happy that I am in front of the class.

"Um, well my name is Oriella Dalayne Dell. Um I play three musical instruments. Piano, Flute, and the Clarinet. My hobbies are hiking, swimming and playing football. I just moved here from Denali Alaska."

She finished her introduction with a smile and I nearly melted in my seat.

"Well, you can take a seat at the back. Welcome to La Push High" Ms. Stanford.

She walked by me smelling like oranges. Note to self Orange is my new favorite fragrance.

Alright Seth, get a hold of yourself. Ask her out at lunch. Yeah like that will happen.


	2. Love at first sight, huh, funny

Authors note: Please review!!! I will post the third chapter if I at least get three reviews.

Oriella's point of view.

I got to La Push Washington two days ago. Now I am staying at a motel. I sighed as I got ready for bed.

I wonder if the school is nice. It will be the first human school I have been to.

I have never been allowed to go to the main land. Apparently if humans found out we exist that will be bad. I don't understand why we cant just show ourselves. I mean each of us is assigned a human to protect. We are their Guardian Angels.

Well all of us expect……..well me. I have a mission to do. I sighed again as I climbed into bed. I have to convince the Cullen's, coven, and the Denali coven and any other stray good vampires to revolt against the Volturi. The Volturi have been planning to over take the human race and take them as slaves. Weird I know.

Well that's my mission if I cant at least convince enough vampires to fight against the Volturi, then we all die. Human race, Vampires, Angels, everyone, and everything. Scary stuff. So no pressure or anything.

I sighed as I fell asleep, forgetting about all my troubles.

_My dream._

_I was in a dark place could not see anything, then I heard a voice. "the world would either end in fire or ice. Or it would not end at all. If you take a chance and trust."_

I woke in a cold sweat, breathing in and out. These types of dreams were not new. But they still freaked me out. It basically tells you the future, its up to you if you want to change it. It gives you to options in this one, either take a chance and trust, or don't. With one you can save people the other you don't. So simple yet so life changing. I looked through the window, it was morning already.

I got out of bed grabbed my clothes, and went into the bathroom. With my ability I turned invisible. Sighing I flexed out my wings. They were about nine feet long, (still growing) and a sparkly lavender. After I stretched them for about five minutes, I but them back. Turning back were you can see me. I put my hair in a pony tail and started to get ready.

I was wearing a blank tank top, with a purple muscle shirt on top. Then for pants I am wearing black skinny jeans, with regular DC's. I curled my hair, and let my bangs fall in my face.

I looked at myself seeing nothing extraordinary. Green eyes, black hair. Boring. Sighing I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the door to my first human day of school. Great!!!

The school was small, probably no more than three hundred students. I walked right up to the front office.

People were staring at me like crazy. I felt self conscience.

My first two classes were boring!! I thought that this human school will be exiting!! But all it is is boring people sitting around learning things I learned years ago!!!. Hopefully my third class will be much more exiting.

I got lost going to Ms. Stanford's class so I got there late. Embarrassed to just walk in I knocked. I heard someone say come in, so I did.

I walked in to find the most hottest boy in the world. Now, I totally believe in love at first sight. He had brown sandy hair were it went down to his eyes. You can tell he was built, but not body builder built. Perfectly built. He was tall. He had the most prettiest color brown eyes. I realized I was staring at him so I scanned across the room stopping to stare at him twice.

I notice the teacher was saying something and waving me over to the front of the class. Dumbfounded by the hot boys face, I walked over to her. Everyone was looking at expecting something then I realized I was supposed to be describing myself.

"Um, My name is Oriella Dalayne Dell," that part was true, "Um, I play three musical instruments, flute, piano, and the clarinet," Kind of true, I actually play fifty three. "My hobbies are hiking, swimming, and playing football." True plus I like to fly, "I just moved here from," Umm what did Antonio say were I came from?? Oh Yeah, " Denali Alaska." I smiled to let everyone know I was finished talking.

The teacher said I can sit next to hot guy. I felt like seeing what's inside his mind, but restrained myself, it is not polite.

Throughout the whole entire period I kept sneaking looks at hot guy. But sadly the bell rang. Sighing I put my notebook away and stood up to leave.

"Hi, I'm Seth. Welcome to La Push High." I turned around to see Hot guy or Seth looking at me and blushing. I felt my cheeks get hot also.

"Thanks, I'm Oriella." I said back to him.

"Do, you want to have lunch with me? I mean I can sho- I mean give you a-" he kept blushing and stuttering.

Giggling I said, "I will love to have lunch with you." I felt my face go redder if that was possible.

He broke out in a huge grin.

He held out his hand, and I took it. He led me out of the classroom and down to the cafeteria.

When I was holding my hand everything zoomed out of my mind, the mission, the school, evern the people around us. It was just me and him.

I noticed he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscience.

"Nothing, it just that your biting your lip pretty hard."

"Sorry, I didn't really realize I was biting my lip until you told me." I said blushing.

"No, I mean its fine its just kind of weird," I felt my face fell, he thinks I am weird? He noticed my sudden change of mood.

_"_No, NO! I mea- its jus- ugh. You are not weird just abnormal!"

"What!!" Who is he to judge me?

"No,No, don't take that the wrong way, it just that," He looked a little embarrassed by now, "You look kinda cute doing that." He said blushing.

AW!! He things i look cute!!.

"Its okay, Seth. you look cute also." He smiled at me, then we started to talk about all kinds of things. He even invited me to Nessie's birthday party.

By the end of the day i found out that we have three classes together. The last class we had together was gym.

"Meet me outside the school by the office so i can drive you home. Alright?" He looked so hopeful. Now i know that i should be worrying about my mission but, being around him makes me feel like a regular kid. How can I say no to Seth?

"Yes, i would love to." I said. His face broke out into a huge grin.

"Alright. meet you in five minutes." He said. i watched him disappear into the boys locker room before i went to change.

I was waiting at the office for a full hour, he never showed. Fighting back tears i decided not to wait any longer. If he wanted to show he would have by now. So much for love at first sight.


	3. See you Friday!

Authors note: REVIEW!!!!!!

Seth's POV.

I was pretty much jumping with joy at the fact that I get to drive Oriella home. That was until my phone rang. Looking around to make sure no one sees me, I answered.

"Hello? Oh hey Jake guess what? I imprinted!!!!"

"That doesn't matt- what did you just say you imprinted!! Good for you!!"

"Yeah thanks man her name is Oriella."

"That's great. Hey listen, Nessie got sick so I am going to help Bella with her. Can you take my shift?"

"What about Leah?"

"She is on a date. Thanks man!!"

"Wh- bu- ugh!!" He hung up before I can protest. This totally sucks!!. Sighing I went to change.

As I walked out to the parking lot I hide my face so she wont see me. I got in my car and drove off. I looked in my rear view mirror and she looked so happy to be meeting me there. I felt my heart break in two when I turned the corner.

I dropped off my car out my house, then I went into the woods. Sighing I took off my shirt and tied it around my legs. I got my gym shorts and tied them around my legs. I took a deep breath as I transformed.

I decided to just do a quick perimeter check then go to the beach to think. The whole time I was running through the woods, I could not stop thinking about her. Her face clouded my vision. It was torture to know that she is probably still waiting for me at the school.

Once I was done with the perimeter check, I went straight to the beach. I decided to just on the sand and relax. Tomorrow I will make everything better. I swear.

The next day.

I got up early to dress nice. I picked out my clothes carefully. It was a nice outfit, if I do say so myself.

Whistling I got my car keys and left. I got to the school in less than five minutes. I spotted her walking into the office. I jumped out of the car and started to run towards the office. But then ran back to my car to turn it off and close the door.

I found her getting breakfast. She looked like an angel. I walked right up to her.

"Hey" I said. I knew it was stupid but I didn't know what else to say.

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I know what I did was wrong. But I had a family emergency."

"Well, you could of told, instead of driving off and leave me there waiting for two hours." She said angrily.

Two Hours? Wow, she was really waiting for me.

"Please forgive me." I said giving my best sad face. I looked in her eyes and saw defeat. YES!!

"Fine, you have one more chance to prove yourself, pick me up at six here on Friday for Nessies Party"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah." She said blushing. "I remember everything you said." That made me blush.

"Alright. See you third period."

"Okay." she said biting her lip.

The rest of the week came and went and before I knew Friday was here. And boy was I nervous.


	4. Angel Hunter

Authors note: Please Review. I want three reviews for this chapter. If not I will not update until Friday.!!!

Oriella's Point of view

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Today is Friday and Seth is coming to pick me up at the school in three hours. And I have nothing to wear!!!!!!

Normally I wouldn't care with what I'm wearing, but this is Seth we are talking about. I have to look absolutely stunning.

I grabbed my purse and headed to the nearest mall. I got there in about five minutes. (I flew)

I went into the store with the cutest dresses.

I bought a cute blue dress. Not to fancy but to sloppy either. It was perfect. (Picture on profile.)

After I bought it I rushed back to the hotel. I changed into my undershirt and short shorts. I went into the bathroom and started to do my hair. It took me about and hour to curl all of my hair.

I sprayed my hair with hairspray, then started on my make up. I decided to just keep it light. A little lip gloss, and eyeliner. Then I changed into my sun dress.

I looked at the clock. 5:30!!! I quickly put on my blue flats. Silver hoop earrings, and deodorant. One sprits of perfume and I was out of there.

I quickly walked to the school. Going faster until I was running. When I go there Seth was already there.

"Hey, you're early." I said. He just looked at me.

"Hello?" I said waving a hand in his face.

"What? Oh. You look amazing. Its to bad you have to take it off."

"What? Why?" I looked at him confused. He smiled.

"Nessie wanted every boy to dress like a prince and every girl to dress as a princess." He smiled again.

"So I am going to have some seven year old dress me?" **A/n Seth had to say nessie was seven cause of her looks.**

"No," He said, "Alice is going to dress you. Nessie's aunt. She is very fashionable."

"Okay. Lets see what happens."

On the way there Seth told me about Nessie's family. Carlisle was the head of the family. Then there was Esme who was Carlisle wife. Then Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet. Then Edward and Bella with their daughter Rennesme. Big family.

Once we drove up to their house I felt my jaw drop. There was this huge princess jumper, carnival game, a pony were you can ride, about six tables that have pink all over it. It was pretty pink.

"Wow. That is a lot of pink." I said in awe.

"I know, Esme is known for throwing the parties. Well come on lets go inside." Nodding I followed him inside. Once inside I was greeted by all different kinds of pink. It was pretty scary.

"Uncle, Seth" A beautiful little girl with light brown curly hair and beautiful eyes came running up to Seth.

"Hey Nessie Happy birthday." Nessie was wearing a beautiful pink dress. It was big and puffy. She looked so cute.

"Is this your girlfriend?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm uhhhhh-" It looked like he didn't know what to say. I answered for him.

"Umm we are really good friends. Hi my name is Oriella." I said smiling.

"Hi! I am Reneesme. Its my birthday." And with that she ran outside laughing happily.

"Wow, she is very energetic. And also very cute."

"Thanks, she is something." I turned around and saw a beautiful women looking at me. Seth said they were pretty, but I mean this is behind human appearances.

"Oh uh your welcome" I made it sound like a question.

"I'm Bella. And you are?" Dang it, I totally forgot my name. Oh yeah,

"I'm Oriella. Nice to meet you." then I felt someone grab me from behind.

"What the-?" In a incredibly fast time I was in a kids room with dozens of dresses in font of me.

I just looked around when I felt someone take off my clothes. I turned and saw a very pixie like girl taking off my clothes.

"Uh not meaning to be rude but what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am Alice, and I am changing you into a princess dress. Now hold still." Okaaaay.

"Close your eyes so you can be surprised." I closed them, but used my extra senses to see through her eyes.

After about five minutes of taking off my clothes, zipping things and putting on shoe after shoe, I opened my eyes. On the wall there was this life size mirror. Like six feet tall. And when I looked in there I nearly fainted.

I was wearing a dark blue dress. It was so pretty. It fit my body perfectly well. I nearly started to cry because I looked so beautiful.

I looked over at Alice who was in a stunning purple dress.

"Wow, I actually look pretty." Alice shook her head.

"No." she said, "You look absolutely stunning."

"thank you." I whispered. All she did was wink and walk out of the room. Not really wanting to stay in there I left.

I heard people laughing and joking in the yard so I decided to go there. But first I looked through the curtains. And nearly died of self conciseness. There was about ten girls dressed in stunning ball gowns. Looking down at my own dress I felt like just leaving.

Working up the courage, I opened the door and stepped outside. Heads turned in my direction as I passed. But nothing to drastic.

I was looking for Seth. I found him talking to I am guessing Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw a stunning man in a suit.

"Hello, don't you look ravishing."

"Um Thank You?" Something in me said not to follow this guy around.

"Why don't I show you around the woods?" He asked.

"No thank you." He grabbed my arm hard,

"But I insist," He said. At the touch of his arm, all I felt was cold harded hatred for angels.

_Angel hunter._

_Help, my family. There is an angel hunter. _I screamed in my head to my family. Fear raced trough my veins nearly stopping my heart, as I called for backup. Instead I got Edward. Huh, good enough.

"Is there a problem" He asked, looking between his hand grabbing my arm.

"No, nothing is wrong." The Angel hunter said. "Hopefully, we shall be seeing more of you around."

I gulped. Scary dude. And with that he went to mingle with the guest.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." I looked at my bruise. Perfect shape for a hand and watched it quickly disappear when I touched it. Totally forgetting about Edward was watching to.

"How did you do that?" He asked sounding awed.

"Um, Um, Um, I promise to tell you later?" I made it sound like a question.

"No" he said, "I want the truth know."

"Look, if I tell you now you're going to freak and ruin your daughters birthday. I will tell you later. Okay?" I asked him.

Reluctantly he nodded his head.

"Good, uh do you know were Seth is at?" I asked him. He smirked and said he was with Emmet and Jasper talking.

"Thanks" I said. I walked towards them I was about ten feet from them when Seth looked up.

His eyes immediately landed on me. First they grew wide, then back to normal. I waved at him timidly. He broke into a grin. I continued to walk to him.

Once I got there, Seth couldn't speak.

"Who are you?" Emmet asked.

"Oriella." I said all self conscience. Seth is not saying anything so that must mean he thinks I look ugly and doesn't want to hurt my feelings.

I looked over at Jasper who had his shoulder slouch and arms across his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"What, oh yeah fine." What the? Wow I am really happy. Jasper immediately perked up and started to talk again. Smiling I made my self sad. And Jasper began to dry sob. Fighting a laugh I made my self feel normal, and Jasper shook his head.

"That was the weirdest thing." He said looking at me strangely. All the while Seth still has not said anything.

"I'm going to go." I said. I turned to leave, no one stopped me.

I wandered around the party for a couple of minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. People were dancing and having a good time.

I turned around and saw a very cute boy. But I was disappointed because it was not Seth.

"Hello, I am Brian, would you like to dance?" Not wanting to be a loner I said yes.

Brian had golden eyes. So did Carlisle's family and some of the people. Looking closely at other people's eyes, I noticed that some were red, some golden, and some a shade away from black. Shaking my head I continued to dance.

I was having fun with Brian. He was funny, smart, and well hot. We were laughing at each others bad dancing and making jokes of it. I was liking him more and more.

Finally a slow dance came on. I was about to get something to drink, when he grabbed my hand and said,

"One more dance." I nodded my head.

I felt his hands on my waist as we began to dance. I but my hand on his shoulders. He twirled me around almost dropping me twice.

In the middle of the dance we stopped.

Slowly, he leaned his head toward me. Knowing what was coming next, I looked for Seth. But he was already dancing and having fun with another girl. Probably totally forgetting about me. I felt my heart break into two when he kissed her fully on the lips.

I looked back at Brian. He continued to lower his head toward me. Without a heart to love with I leaned my head up towards him, and met him halfway there.

When he kissed me all the thoughts about Seth, and my broken heart flew out of my mind. The only thing I was conscience of was his lips.

When we broke apart, we both smiled big grins. I looked for Seth, but I could not find him anywhere.

"You know what, your cute," Brian said, "But I totally have a hotter and prettier girl at my home so see ya."

And just like that, I got dumped and I could not find Seth anywhere. I fought back tears and ran into the house. I passed someone sitting on the couch but didn't care to look. I went to the nearest bathroom. I looked at the mirror. I saw my tear stained face, that was so plain and ordinary. I was so stupid to think Brian liked me. Even stupider to think Seth liked me. Anger build inside me because I am so stupid. Screaming I punched the mirror.

My hand was cut up badly by doing that. Not caring I opened the window.

"Alice!!" I heard a high pitch scream coming for someone. All the music stopped. Probably time itself. I had the strangest feeling that Alice saw what I was going to do.

I heard footsteps come from the stairs, like the whole party was coming. The door busted opened and there was Carlisle, along with is family.

"Don't jump." Ignoring what he said I looked behind him and saw Seth looking at me and trembling.

"I'm Sorry" I whispered to him. Then I jumped out the window.

"NO!" I heard Seth yell. To late I felt hands grabbed me in mid air. And once again I had that strange feeling of hatred towards Angels.

Authors note: I am going to VEGAS!!!! So I wont be here Wednesday Thursday and Friday.

But when I get back Saturday I can upload chapter five, if I at least get five reviews okay???

See you Saturday!!!!


	5. Parylized Beauty

Chapter Five.

Author Alert: At the bottom of the chapter there is an important author alert. Please Read!!!

Seth Point of view.

Oriella looked so amazing in that cute little blue sundress. To bad she has to were what Alice picked out for her. Stupid little pixie did not show me what Oriella is going to wear, she said she wants to keep it as a surprise.

Oh well, guess we have to find out. Right now we are arriving at Carlisle's house. I turned to see Oriella's expression. She was just staring at the house with an open mouth. She turned to me and said,

"Wow. That is a lot of pink."

"I know, Esme is known for throwing the parties. Well come on lets go inside." I said laughing.

Once we were inside, Nessie ambushed me.

"Hey Nessie Happy birthday." I said to her. She looked so cute.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked sweetly. Is she my girlfriend?

"Ummm, Uhh, um" I had no idea what to say. I desperately wanted her to be my girlfriend, but does she want to?

Oriella answered for me. "Umm we are really good friends. Hi my name is Oriella."

And the rest was Blah, Blah, blah. That was until Alice sneaked up behind Oriella and took her away from me. Dang Pixie.

"What up Seth. Who's the babe?" Great its Emmet.

"A friend of mine. Why you asking?" I felt very protective over Oriella.

"Seth, you should have asked us before you invited a human to a vampire birthday party." Carlisle said walking in with Esme.

"Sorry, it was last minute. I panicked." I said to him.

"Its alright, Alice saw that she was coming and made everyone hunt." I sighed with relief.

"Come one, Edward needs help putting up pretty princesses." Emmet said while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, lets go help the damsel in distress." I said laughing my butt off. Emmet followed with his booming laugh.

I saw Carlisle snicker. Still laughing me and Emmet went to go help Edward help put up the stuff.

"What up Eddy?" I asked him once we found him.

"Don't call me that. Hand me that staple gun please."

It took about ten minutes, and ten staples in my hand to put up fifteen pretty princes.

"You owe me big time, Eddy." I said wincing as I took out the last of the staples in my hand.

"Bella you look amazing" You totally ignored me. I told him through my thoughts.

Me and Emmet were standing around talking and laughing at Jake, because he was wearing pink nail polish. Nessie told him he HAD to have it.

"Eh Seth, would you were bubble gum pink nail polish for your imprint?" Emmet asked with a smirk on his face.

"No I would not. Would you do it for Rose?" I would totally were any kind of nail polish for my Oriella, any color, any time.

"Nah, I wouldn't either." Emmet said.

"Both of you are such liars!" Edward said. He came out of nowhere and scared me.

"Looks like you scared the pup, Eddy." Jasper said.

"Were do you people come from?" I said. We all laughed. I stopped in mid Har Har. Oriella was walking towards me, no floating, towards me in an incredibly perfect blue dress. Her curves stood out beautifully, she was shining brighter that the sun and stars but together.

I was literally paralyzed by her beauty. That was until I felt something poke in my mind. Edward leave me alo-

All of a sudden I was seeing only Oriella. She was on the forest floor. She was bleeding from her head and stomach. There was bruises everywhere. She was screaming something.

With horror, I realized she was screaming my name telling me to stop. I looked past her and saw myself as wolf form lunge at her and attacking her. I am a danger to her. I cant be with her I can hurt her. I tried to myself to stop but I didn't here myself. Finally my wolf form stopped, circled her and left.

I didn't need a doctor to know that she was dead. I had tears in my eyes as I saw here dead and crumpled.

With a gasp, I was pulled out of the vision. I was breathing really hard. Edward was talking to Jasper about something.

Without a word I went up to the house and into the bathroom. What just happened?

Author alert; Why is the world so cruel? I have 89 hits on this story. And only two reviews. That to me is sooo sad. If you send me a review for my story, I will send you a review for your story. And return the favor. Does that sound good? **Pleas Review !!!!!!!!! it will turn my frown upside down and into a smile!!! **

**Bye Please review!!!**


End file.
